


Here Come the Children of Chaos

by pbarfic9



Series: Bring Me the Kings of the Shadows [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bets & Wagers, Blowjobs, Demon Harry Styles, Demon Hunters, Demon Zayn Malik, Demon!Harry - Freeform, Demon!Zayn, Dirty Talk, Kink Exploration, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Succubi & Incubi, Threesome - M/M/M, hunter!Louis, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5293967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pbarfic9/pseuds/pbarfic9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Want to get out of here?” Harry whispers, lips moving against Louis’ ear. “S-Sure” Louis stutters out, lost in the pleasure zipping down his spine.  Harry and Zayn exchange a glance, before gently beginning to lead him into the darkness of an empty hallway, away from prying eyes.  Louis thinks absently that there’s something not quite right about this whole thing, it feels just a little bit too good to be real, but he pushes it down.  It’s only as he notices what tattoos exactly swirl down Harry and Zayn’s arms that he realizes his mistake.</p><p>...Or Zayn and Harry are demons out hunting for their latest prey when they stumble across Louis, a demon hunter.  The three of them find a...creative way of settling their differences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fic, so let me know what you think! Let me know if you find any errors, and comments etc. are always appreciated :)

Zayn grimaced. In general, he loved hunting. Loved the thrill of it, loved the rush of energy that ran through his system as he fed, loved the idea that he was corrupting some poor mortal soul. Even now, he could feel the eyes on him, his very being drawing everyone around him in closer. It certainly wouldn’t be hard to just beckon one of them to him, seduce them with a few whispered words, and head off to the bathrooms for a quick fuck. But where was the fun in that? No, Zayn wanted a challenge, wanted to actually hunt, wanted someone to make him work for it. He sighed. Well, at least he wasn’t alone. Hunting had become so much more fun once he had found Harry. Sure those quick flings had lasted him for a few hundred years, but after a while it just got too boring; too easy. And then he had met Harry. They complemented each other beautifully; while Zayn was a demon of lust, Harry was a demon of pleasure. Simply put, individually they were bad enough, but together…together they could wear down even the most stubborn of prey. 

Being a demon of lust certainly boded well for physical appearance, and Zayn was no exception. Tall, with tan skin, a dark quiff, and cheekbones that could cut glass, he was quite literally the embodiment of lust. One look at him leaning casually against the bar, dark ink staining his arms and a permanent brooding smirk on his lips, and anyone, male or female, would be begging for a taste. Harry on the other hand, was much fairer skinned, but no less mischievous looking. With dark curls, green eyes, and scattered tattoos littering his torso, Harry possessed a certain charm that seemed to fascinate all those around them. Since they had met a few decades ago, the two had become almost inseparable, as close to friends as demons could really be Zayn supposed. It had been Harry’s idea to go out hunting tonight, and Zayn had found himself reluctantly dragged through the streets of London into some obscure club with flashing lights and pounding music. Predictably, practically as soon as they had entered Harry had vanished somewhere to get them drinks, leaving Zayn to lean against the bar and scan the crowd for their night’s prey. 

So far, none of the mortals had really captured Zayn’s interest. Being demons, they lived to spread sin, literally fed off of sexual energy, and so even just being in the club had Zayn feeling more energized as he watched humans grind against each other on the dance floor, each looking for that special someone to bring home. But so far, even though he had been getting well, lustful glances from nearly every person in the room, no one had caught his eye. 

“You see the hunter in here?” he heard from behind him, before turning around to find Harry had managed to weave himself back through the crowd to Zayn, drinks in hand. “Hunter?” Zayn questioned, eyes suddenly sharp, gaze darting around the club, his instincts searching out the danger. In general, hunters didn’t give them too many problems, after all Harry and Zayn had been around long enough that most of them didn’t really pose much of a threat, but that didn’t stop the icy chill that ran down his spine at Harry’s words. “Yeah, he’s out there in the middle of the dance floor. Short-ish, brown hair, blue eyes, white t-shirt. Doesn’t seem to have noticed us, if I’m honest.” Zayn scans the crowd, his eyes finally landing on the boy. He’s short, curvy, and with an ass to die for. Surprisingly, despite his looks, he doesn’t seem to have attracted anyone else yet, and for the moment he’s alone, dancing sensually. His eyes snap up, and Zayn is met with the clearest blue eyes he thinks he’s ever seen. He smirks, noticing Zayn staring at him, a wicked glint in his eye. 

“You want him for the night?” Harry whispers in his ear, hot breath fanning over his neck. And fuck yes, Zayn wants him. There’s nothing quite like corrupting a hunter, nothing that quite matches the thrill of taking down the only other thing that’s capable of hurting him. Especially since most of them seem to be stubbornly moral, and it appeals to Zayns deepest desires to watch one fall apart beneath his hands, his lips, his cock. He turns around to face Harry, who’s staring at the boy with a positively predatory smile on his face. “You think he’ll go for us both?” Zayn asks, and is met with Harry’s deep chuckle. “They always do”, Harry winks. 

Zayn turns back towards the dance floor, to find their mysterious hunter boy still watching them. He and Harry have been hunting together long enough to have a system-Zayn goes down first, and gets them really wanting it. He’s a demon of lust, so everything about him is designed to make people crumble under the overwhelming desire to either fuck him, or have him fuck them. And then, once Zayn’s got them all nice and pliant, Harry sidles up behind them, and offers them the sweet relief of his touch. Not that Zayn’s incapable in the bedroom, but Harry’s a demon of pleasure, meaning that even just a brush of his fingertips sends pleasure rushing down the spine of their prey, and heat pooling in their stomach. 

So, Zayn starts down from the bar, towards the dance floor, ever mindful of the fact that the boy seems to still be watching them. He drags his gaze across the hunter’s body, from his tousled fringe, to his practically see through white shirt, to his painted on black jeans, before dragging that gaze back up to catch the boy’s eye. Zayn’s been around long enough to know to keep his eye out for any holy water or knives, but doesn’t see anything sticking out that might indicate the boy has any intention of drawing them into some kind of trap. Zayn finally reaches him, only to slide up behind him, his arms wrapping around the boy’s waist. “Hey, love”, he purrs in the boy’s ear, “what’s a pretty thing like you doing out here all alone?”. The by laughs quietly, and grinds his ass slowly back against Zayn’s crotch. “I’m Louis” he says, “and I’m Zayn” Zayn coos in his ear. Louis moans, his body reacting to the deep glide of Zayn’s voice washing over him. His voice is like liquid sex, it makes him want Zayn to pull him down an empty hallway, and pin him against the wall. “Saw you watching me over there” Louis says, his hands now holding Zayn’s onto his hips “saw the way you were looking at me. You better be careful, a boy might get the wrong idea.” “And what idea is that, love?” Zayns replies. “Mmm the idea that you might want to do something…naughty with me”. Zayn laughs quietly “oh baby, you have no idea…” he says, brushing his fingertips teasingly across the sliver of tan skin that’s exposed as Louis’ shirt rides up. 

It’s then that Harry shows up, gracefully inserting himself in front of Louis as Zayn begins trailing soft, open-mouthed kisses up the arch of his neck. Louis relaxes completely, leaning heavily against Zayn, his body pliant between the two demons. Zayn knows they have him. “I’m Harry”, he hears his friend murmur into Louis’ other ear, and he can’t help the smug grin that stretches across his lips. Poor little Louis is doomed, Zayn’s persuasive on the worst of days, and Harry, well Harry’s almost impossible to say no to. Louis moans, throwing his head back against Zayn’s shoulder as Harry trails his hands down Louis’ sides, down to his hips, where he playfully teases his fingers just below the waistband of his jeans. Harry looks up, grinning at Zayn sharply, before he starts pressing kisses to the other side of Louis’ neck. The poor boy is trapped between them, each showering attention on him from another side, a constant push and pull between the two most tempting creatures on the planet that leaves him desperate, throwing his head back and grinding his hips between the two frantically. Harry smirks at Zayn as he cups a palm over Louis’ hardening cock, and Zayn feels him press a small vial ever so carefully into his waiting palm. He spares it a brief glance, and realizes it’s holy water. He looks up at Harry, raising an eyebrow. Harry just winks at him, he must have found it in Louis’ pocket. Well then, it looks like maybe their little hunter was a bit more prepared than they had originally thought. Zayn silently slips the vial into his back pocket, separating himself from the burning water by a layer of glass and denim. Louis seems completely oblivious to this entire exchange, lost in pleasure and desire between the two predators. 

“Want to get out of here?” Harry whispers, lips moving against Louis’ ear. “S-Sure” Louis stutters out, lost in the pleasure zipping down his spine. Harry and Zayn exchange a glance, before gently beginning to lead him into the darkness of an empty hallway, away from prying eyes. Louis thinks absently that there’s something not quite right about this whole thing, it feels just a little bit too good to be real, but he pushes it down. It’s only as he notices what tattoos exactly swirl down Harry and Zayn’s arms that he realizes his mistake. He knows those tattoos, knows the creatures that bear them, knows what they mean. He freezes, but it’s too late. He hears a quiet chuckle in his ear, sees the glint of eyes blown black with hunger and lust, and then everything goes black.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When he comes to, he’s on his knees in a hotel room at the foot of a large, well made bed. He curses his bad judgment, he knew it had been too good to be true. He’s a hunter, should have known to listen to his instincts, which had been screaming at him as soon as he entered the club. But Louis wasn’t out hunting tonight, he’d actually been out for a bit of a break. His roommate, Liam, had been badgering him to get out more for weeks, and to be honest it had been a while since he’d had a night out. He wasn’t on his guard, and he swears under his breath at how stupid he had been. He was a hunter for god’s sakes, he was trained to recognize the signs, to know when his senses were being played with by the otherworldly. He sighs, and yet- here he was. He feels his muscles tense as he hears the telltale sound of a door opening, and his arms pull briefly against the tie around his wrists. “Well well well” Zayn coos eyebrow raised; “what do we have here?” “It looks like we caught ourselves a hunter, Zaynie” Harry says, his gaze locked on Louis as he moves behind him. Zayn walks towards him slowly, and Louis feels himself being circled. He feels like prey, and he hates it. Hates the feeling of helplessness, and yet he can’t deny that his cock is still hard, and he’s undeniably aroused. 

“Hmmm….what shall we do with you…?” Harry muses, fingertips trailing lightly across Louis’ shoulders. Louis rolls his eyes. “Just let me go jackasses. You’ve made your point, it’s not like I’m going to be able to hurt you anyways”. “Awww, but where’s the fun in that babe?” Zayn asks, his eyes dark with mischief. “Besides,” Harry continues, “you certainly seemed to be enjoying yourself at the club. Zayn and I are both hungry, why shouldn’t we use you to quench that thirst?” “Please,” Louis scoffs, “don’t act like the two of you are so fucking irresistible. I’ve seen your kind plenty of times. If you know what to look for, if you know you’re being manipulated, it’s really not too hard to resist”. “Really?” Zayn questions, raising both eyebrows in surprise and circling around to face Louis “that sounds like a challenge Haz, what do you think?” “I think our little hunter has no idea what he’s gotten himself into, is what I think” Louis just scoffs again. “I’ve got an idea,” Zayn muses, staring down at Louis from his position in front of him “how about a little bet, since Louis seems so confident. I bet Haz and I could get you begging to come in less than half an hour”. 

Louis narrows his eyes at the dark smirk tugging at Zayn’s lips, “Fine. And if I win?” Zayn narrows his eyes to match Louis’, and Louis is momentarily distracted by how hot Zayn looks, standing over him, arms crossed against his check, tight tank top showing off his tattooed arms, and tight jeans hugging his legs. “If you win, we’ll let you go, no hard feelings. We’ll even give you your little vial of holy water back” And Louis widens his eyes. Shit. He hadn’t even realized he’d been missing it… “And if you win?” he asks, “if we win,” Zayn continues, “if we win we get to keep you here all. Night. Long. And do whatever we want with you”. “I don’t know,” counters Louis, “there’s two of you and only one of me. Hardly seems fair, does it?” Zayn’s grin widens, “alright then” he responds, “how about this, I won’t touch you, it’ll just be you and Harry. Sound fair?” Louis thinks about it briefly. To be honest it had been a while since he’d gotten off, and really what did he have to lose? He could let them have their fun for half an hour, and then walk away knowing he had probably ruined their night. He grins back up at Zayn, his confidence returning, “Bring it on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger...if you'd like to see how their bet plays out let me know, and I'll post the next chapter (which contains the actual sex haha).


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here's how their actual bet plays out. Warning: includes smut. 
> 
> My first smut, comments are always appreciated!

Harry’s eyes lit up with mischief. He and Zayn lived for things like this, he couldn’t have planned it better if he’d tried. He smirks up at Zayn, whose expression was equally predatory. To be honest, Harry almost felt sorry for Louis, he had no idea what he was in for. 

Louis turned around, and only just then noticed the bed pushed up against the wall behind him. Harry and Zayn seemed to briefly coordinate with each other, before Zayn lies back across the sheets, leaning up against the headboard. Harry heads over to where Louis is still bound on the floor, and slits the ties around Louis’ wrists. “Up you get then” Harry says, pulling Louis back up to stand. “Go lay down there next to Zayn”. Louis complies, inserting himself next to the demon. “Now what?” Louis questions, rolling his eyes. “Now,” Zayn purrs in his ear “we get to have some fun”. Louis wants to roll his eyes again, but he can’t deny the shiver that runs down his spine at Zayn’s tone. The demon’s eyes are blown black with desire, and sparkling with lust, his breath hot at Louis’ ear. He’s just a hair’s breadth away from Louis, and yet no part of them is actually touching, carefully within the bounds of their little agreement. 

Harry crawls between Louis’ legs, looking up at him through his eyelashes. He gestures to Louis’ pants, “mind if we take these off before we start?” he asks softly, and Louis figures sure, why not. Before he knows it he’s down to just his briefs, caught between two otherworldly stares, and he feels himself start to harden. Yet he’s determined to remain strong. He’s a hunter damn it, if anyone should be able to do this, he should. He glances at the clock to his left “30 minutes starts now” he declares, crossing his arms over his chest. 

The three of them simply lay there for a moment, the room quiet except the sound of their breathing. Louis gets the uneasy feeling that he’s being sized up, examined, prodded for weakness beneath the demons’ gazes. They aren’t moving at all, and yet it feels as though they’re stalking him, just waiting for the right moment to strike. They must find what they’re looking for, because suddenly both of them shift minutely, and then it begins. 

Zayn stifles a laugh. Louis looks somewhat on edge, uneasy, unsure of exactly what they’re planning on doing to get him to give in. He’d probably expected them to dive right in, guns blazing as it were, but he and Harry have been around long enough to know how to be patient when the time is right. Harry catches his eye, and Zayn sees his positively predatory expression mirrored on Harry’s face. For the first time in years, Zayn’s excited.

Louis is startled out of his nervous twitching when he feels the press of a hot, wet, open mouthed kiss against his inner thigh. It’s unhurried, as though Harry had all the time in the world. Slowly, far too slowly for Louis’s liking, he trails those open mouth kisses up his inner thigh, all the way to his hipbone. He pauses there for a minute, gives Louis time to squirm at the feeling of the hot puff of his breath on his hipbone, before bending down to begin to suck. With every touch of his lips on his skin, Louis is already fighting to keep his hips still, his body betraying him as Harry’s touch sending pleasure racing through his veins. 

A frustrated little groan breaks through Louis’ defenses. It’s high pitched and needy, a reflection of his growing impatience at the situation. By this point, he’s fully hard, and starting to strain against his briefs. He expects Harry to touch him, take him into his mouth and suck, but instead Harry bypasses his cock altogether. Instead, he moves down Louis’ opposite thigh, and repeats those same open mouthed kisses all the way up to Louis’ other hip.  
By this point, Louis’ hips are rocking minutely upwards, seeking something, anything that would give him the friction he’s craving. Damn it, he curses, he’s stronger than this, but he can’t see the clock, and doesn’t know how much longer he has. A sense of dread begins to creep down his spine. Not that he isn’t enjoying himself, in fact that’s the problem. He knows he’s being manipulated, knows Harry’s touch is designed to send pleasure racing through him, designed to hurl him towards the edge of sweet release, and yet he feels powerless to stop its effects. 

“Harry’s a horrible tease, isn’t he babe?” he hears from his right, and shit. He had totally forgotten about Zayn. Harry laughs quietly to himself from between Louis’ legs. “But then again, you like being teased, don’t you?” Zayn continues to purr. “He’s not going to let you come, you know” he furthers a beat later. “You’re getting close too, aren’t you?” Zayn coos in feigned sympathy. “His mouth is right there, it would be so easy for him to just swallow you down. I’ve had his mouth before, it’s incredible- hot, and tight, and wet. You wouldn’t last a minute in his mouth.” And Louis wants it, wants what Zayn’s offering more than anything. 

Zayn smirks, this is his favorite part, this is what he lives for. Getting their prey all riled up. He watches Louis struggle to pretend like he isn’t affected, when his cock straining against his briefs and his hips rocking up, begging for Harry’s mouth give him away. Zayn continues to purr in Louis’ ear, his voice like honey and velvet, washing over him as he offers him everything he wants in that moment. 

“Our poor little hunter. All you want just a nice, firm hand around your cock, stroking you fast and hard.” Finally Harry turns his attention to Louis’ cock, but instead of his mouth or his hands, or any of the promises Zayn’s been whispering in his ear, all Louis gets in a finger, trailing up and down his shaft so lightly it’s barely there at all. And yet Louis’ body jolts like he’s been electrocuted, so far gone that even those small touches nearly send him over the edge. 

“I’d give it to you babe” Zayn continues, his hot breath fanning over Louis’ neck. “I’d give you everything you wanted. Swallow you down to the hilt. Maybe I’d even let you fuck my mouth, if you wanted.” Louis squirms. “Is that something you’re into then hmm? Do you like tying pretty boys up, tying their wrists to your headboard so you can do whatever you want with them? So they’re powerless beneath you?” Zayn studies Louis’ reactions. He’s squirming, but not quite at the level of desperate that Zayn’s looking for. “Or is it the other way around? Do you want someone to tie your pretty little wrists together, and make you take it. Is that it babe?” And Louis groans, low and loud, his hips bucking up furtively. Harry chuckles “have we hit a nerve babe?”, “maybe that’s why he seems to be enjoying himself so much Haz.” Louis shoots both of them a glare, aiming for anger, but he’s so turned on he ends up looking more like a disgruntled kitten. 

“Like I said I’d give it to you babe. Maybe, if you were a good boy for me, I’d even ride you. Sink down on your nice, thick cock. Let you feel my tight heat clenching around you. How long do you think you’d last inside of me?” Louis’ dying, he’s sure of it. He’s caught between two otherworldly forces, Harry between his legs barely grazing him, with nothing but light touches and teasing kisses up and down his cock. There’s Zayn to his right, whispering in his ear, offering him everything Harry won’t actually give him. 

Louis bangs his head against the mattress, because suddenly he gets it. How could he have been so stupid? He should have seen this coming. Harry’s a demon of pleasure, his touch sends arousal coursing through anyone he comes into contact with. Harry wouldn’t have to do anything really other than graze him slightly, and he’d be ready to come. So of course when he had insisted only one of them touch him, Zayn had picked Harry. Because that’s what they did. They were demons, they manipulated, they analyzed, and they never made a bet they couldn’t win. Because while Harry might have been a demon of pleasure, Zayn was a demon of lust. Zayn was there to make him really crave everything Harry wouldn’t give him. Zayn was there to make him lust for it, and he was designed to do just that-to seduce and persuade. They had ensured Louis would remain caught between the two of them, having Zayn dangle his release in front of him, only to have Harry make sure he was kept just shy of being able to reach it. 

Louis moans, low and loud, his hips bucking up desperately in search of friction. He feels Harry chuckle softly from between his legs, feels his breath in little puffs against his cock. “You can have that you know” Zayn murmurs in his ear “all you have to do is say the word, and it’s yours.” The reminder of their bet breaks through the fog in his mind, “no” Louis grits out, “I’m fine”. “Are you though babe? You’re so hard, it almost looks painful. We could take care of that for you, we could make you come harder than you’ve ever come before, so hard you’ll see stars.” Louis moans “It’s so simple, just one little word, that’s all it takes”. Zayn’s voice is smooth, and rough around the edges, it screams sex. Louis shakes his head, and catches Zayn and Harry exchange a look out of the corner of his eye. Suddenly, Harry swallows him down, his mouth hot and wet around him. But just as soon as it’s there, it’s gone, just one long suck before Harry’s back to teasing touches and brushes of his lips. 

Louis almost feels like crying, he’s so close. He can’t take it anymore “fine, you win”, he forces out. “Ah ah ah, you have to say it” Zayn coos, “please” Louis begs, “p-please let me come”. He just catches Harry’s shark like grin, before all of a sudden his mouth is on Louis’ cock again, his tongue teasing the head as he sucks him down. Louis’ hips buck up into the wet heat of Harry’s mouth, hurtling closer to the edge. “Good boy, you can come now” he hears Zayn purr in his ear. And he does, he lets go, coming harder than he’s ever come before. He flops back down on the bed, sweaty and exhausted, as Harry moves from between his legs to lie on his other side. Harry feels the surge of energy rush through him, almost like heroin. He hasn’t fed in a long time, and the rush of sexual energy makes him feel alive. Louis has his eyes closed, still trying to catch his breath. He opens them finally, to see twin sets of eyes staring back at him. Suddenly, there are fingers toying with his nipples, and kisses on his neck. He’s in for a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Like I said my first smut or sex scene, let me know what you thought :)
> 
> I'm thinking about writing another fic in this 'verse, having Louis encounter Harry and Zayn a few months later, and maybe turning the tables? Let me know if that's something y'all would be interested in.


End file.
